


Pregnant Beauty

by LieselSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/pseuds/LieselSolo
Summary: Short little fic about Han taking care of his pregnant wife.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 27





	Pregnant Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterOf4Elements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOf4Elements/gifts).



> I don’t own Star Wars, as you know. Here’s some Han/Leia fluff. The reference to jogan fruits comes from Doctor Kalonia’s page on Wookieepedia, which says that she took care of Leia during her pregnancy and recommended that she added jogan fruit to her diet. Han, of course, ordered an entire load of jogan fruit, which I thought was adorable, so I put it in the fic.

Shoberry ice cream, shoberry ice cream, and more shoberry ice cream. Han loved the stuff, but he had a feeling that he might be sick of it by the time the baby came. Judging by how much his mommy was stuffing herself with ice cream, Han figured that the baby would definitely have a sweet tooth when he was old enough to eat solid food.

"I'm home, Leia!" he called as he entered the apartment and put the ice cream in the freezer. "I got the kid's shoberry ice cream that he's cravin' so desperately."

Silence.

"Hey, Leia?" Han called. "You home?"

Still silence. Han made his way into the living room, where he finally discovered where his wife was.

She was lying stretched out on the couch, her hair draped over her shoulders, her yellow sleeveless maternity dress glowing in the sunlight, sound asleep. Han grinned, tempted to lie down next to her, but doing so might disturb her, so he just stood there.

Stars, she was beautiful. If Han had any talent for painting, he thought, he might want to paint her like this, but then again, what was the normal moral conduct for painting someone while they're sleeping? Well, he couldn't paint anyway, so he didn't have to worry about that.

He stared down at her heavily pregnant stomach where their son was growing. The little guy sure loved his shoberry ice cream – maybe it was helping him grow big and strong and healthy. Of course, the little guy also needed his healthy food too, which Han was making sure that he was getting. They were still well-stocked with the jogan fruit that Doctor Kalonia had recommended.

Slowly, gently, he put his hand on her stomach. "Hey, little buddy," he whispered. "How's it goin' in Mommy's womb? Your daddy brought home your favorite treat – but you've gotta wait until Mommy wakes up to eat it."

The baby bumped his hand, as if responding to his words.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Han continued. "Your daddy can't wait to meet you for real. We're gonna have so much fun together. When you get big enough, I'll even teach you to fly the Falcon." He patted his wife's belly, chuckling softly to himself. "Maybe you'll even grow up to be an even better pilot than your daddy, who knows?"

"A better pilot than his daddy?" Leia's sleepy voice interjected. "That would be a _real_ accomplishment."

Han grinned, looking up at his wife as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Hey hon," he said, "sleep well?"

"Yeah," said Leia, rubbing her hand over her eyes, "but my feet are still sore."

"Sore feet, eh?" asked Han, looking over at Leia's rather swollen feet. "Maybe they could use a little massage."

"Are you volunteering?" Leia asked with a knowing grin.

"Maybe." Han sat down at the end of the couch and gently propped his wife's feet into his lap. "You sure the doc said that this kinda swelling is normal?"

"I trust Doctor Kalonia," said Leia, "and judging by the jogan fruits stuffed in our fridge, I think you do too."

"Okay, got me there," Han said as he squeezed her foot, running his thumbs up and down her sole.

Leia gave a soft, satisfied sigh. "Lucky that I happen to have my own foot masseuse living with me."

"Hey, when I'm gettin' up in the middle of the night with the kid, you might owe _me_ some foot massages."

"Fine," said Leia, "I'll rub your stinky feet if you keep rubbing mine without complaint."

"Deal."

Neither of them spoke for a while – Han concentrated on massaging his wife's feet and she concentrated on enjoying it, but then Han finally brought up something that had been weighing on him for a while.

"Do you think takin' care of a Force-sensitive baby will be different from takin' care of a regular baby?"

Leia cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I dunno, maybe he'll start makin' things fly around when he's still in his crib. Maybe he'll start readin' our minds before he learns to talk. And when he throws tantrums . . . shit, can you imagine a Force-sensitive kid throwin' a tantrum?"

"I _was_ a Force-sensitive kid," said Leia, "and I don't remember ever making things fly around or reading people's minds when I was little."

"Yeah, well you didn't _know_ you were Force-sensitive. This kid's gonna know. Maybe that'll make everything different, I dunno, and then Luke's gonna wanna train him as a Jedi . . ."

"Han, we've talked about this. He'll get to _choose_ whether or not he wants to be a Jedi."

Leia had said that many times, but Han still wondered if she would still hold to that after the baby was born.

"Besides," she continued, " _I'm_ training as a Jedi and that doesn't seem to bother you."

"Yeah, but you're an adult," said Han. "Luke might want to ship our kid off to that Temple he wants to build and we'll never see him again."

"Of _course_ we'd see him again," Leia insisted. "It won't be like the old Jedi Order – we'd be able to visit him."

Han knew he shouldn't doubt Luke, but it felt like the longer the kid studied the Force, the wearier he became. There were times when Han missed the adventurous, optimistic boy Luke had been when they first met. He found himself looking again at Leia's pregnant stomach and wishing he could promise the baby that he _would_ get to make his own decision whether or not to be a Jedi, but he didn't feel certain with that promise.

"Anyway," said Leia, "we have plenty of time to discuss this later. I seem to remember sending you out for shoberry ice cream?"

Han grinned. "Yup, it's in the freezer. Is the foot masseuse allowed to have some?"

Leia patted her belly. "Hmm, I don't think the baby will mind sharing too much, so long as Daddy washes his hands first."

"Definitely," said Han.

They both pushed themselves to their feet, Han planting a kiss on his wife's lips as they headed to the kitchen. Whatever their baby's future involved, Han knew he would do whatever he could for his little boy.

THE END


End file.
